


let them hear

by sunnew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, but so is sunwoo, chanhee is evil, excessive amounts of teasing, jacob was here a lot at the beginning but i wont use his tag bc im scared he’ll find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnew/pseuds/sunnew
Summary: Sunwoo likes embarrassing Chanhee.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 192





	let them hear

**Author's Note:**

> 2021 update: this is not good plz i am so sorry

They don’t normally all eat dinner together. If they do it’s scattered around the living room, all still in their own groups but in each other’s presence. But today, for a reason unknown to Chanhee, they had decided to all eat their dinner together with no distractions (no video games, no tv, nothing). Jacob called it a “chance to talk about their days,” and “bond.” 

None of this would have really bothered Chanhee except that he was a little overstimulated from their already busy day. It also didn’t help that he couldn’t remember the last time he had a full nights’ rest. 

Chanhee took a seat on the floor around their pizza-box covered coffee table, pulling his knees up to his chest and waiting for everyone else to fill their plates. Feeling someone tap his side gently, he looked over to see Sunwoo holding a paper plate with a single slice on it. _Oh, that’s for me._

“Thanks,” Chanhee took it from him, balancing it on top of his knees. He could hear a little bit of what everyone else was saying but he didn’t care too much to listen, instead taking tiny bites of his unappetizing pizza which he eventually gives up on and slides onto the coffee table. 

He closes his eyes, awfully tired and just wanting to be able to go to his room. Noticing that he’d been slowly leaning closer and closer into Sunwoo’s side he finally gives in, curling himself into Sunwoo’s side and resting his hand atop Sunwoo’s thigh. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes so he just stayed like that. _Comfy._

That’s when he feels Sunwoo’s hand on his waist, swirling circles over his ribs. The only problem was Sunwoo’s fingers were on his bare skin; he had slid them under his hoodie. This makes Chanhee’s eyes open finally, glancing around to see if any of the other members thought anything of it, which they didn’t. They didn’t seem to, at least. 

Then, Chanhee feels Sunwoo’s fingers lingering around his hipbone. He looks down at his own hands draped over Sunwoo’s thigh and decides to reposition, dragging his hand over Sunwoo’s lap as he sits up. Leaning his back against Sunwoo’s chest, his legs stretched out in front of him. He notices the way his pajama shorts slide up on one side and he doesn’t bother fixing them, finally engaging in the conversation everyone else is having.

Jacob and Chanhee are talking about the next day’s schedule when Sunwoo moves Chanhee to sit in between his legs, one hand lingering on the place where his shorts had slipped up which makes Chanhee lose his train of thought. Sunwoo’s hand wrapped completely around Chanhee’s thigh, tracing his thumb over the inside. 

No one else seems to notice exactly what Sunwoo is doing, their view obstructed by the coffee table in front of them. So when Chanhee pales and stops speaking mid sentence Jacob asks him worriedly, “You okay?” 

Nodding, Chanhee sits up straight causing his ass to press further back in between Sunwoo’s legs. He feels the hand on his thigh tighten its grip. “I’m sorry, I just cannot keep a continuous train of thought. I haven’t been sleeping well.” _At least I’m not lying._

Eric frowns as he speaks, “Yeah, I hear him tossing and turning a lot recently.” 

Then Sunwoo moves, his unoccupied hand going to Chanhee’s hip and pulling him further back into his chest. His fingers glide further under Chanhee’s shorts as he speaks “Maybe you’ll sleep better tonight, right?” 

Chanhee just nods, leaning his head against Sunwoo’s shoulder; giving in. He lets his eyes flutter closed as Sunwoo trails his fingers further under his shorts. _Just fucking touch me already_ , he wants to say. Chanhee wiggles his hips in a fake attempt to get comfortable, letting out a less-fake yawn. Sunwoo doesn’t like this, the idea that he doesn’t have Chanhee’s full attention, that he’s not flustered by what’s happening, and that he’d rather just sleep. Chanhee knows this and even if he didn’t, the way Sunwoo’s grip tightens on his hip and pulls his ass back against his crotch makes it obvious enough. 

Chanhee almost whimpers when Sunwoo reaches the hand previously on his hip around to his lap, resting it there and then continuing to subtly move the knuckle of his thumb over the outline of Chanhee’s dick. Chanhee knows the members will catch on soon if Sunwoo doesn’t chill out and he can’t decide if that’s what makes his dick twitch or if it’s just Sunwoo’s constant teasing. 

Even though every part of his body is telling him to let Sunwoo keep touching him, he pulls his hoodie down over his lap and moves out of Sunwoo’s grasp. Sunwoo chases after him, letting out a small huff and then Chanhee hears Juyeon laugh, probably assuming Sunwoo is just being a lot clingier than normal. 

Then he feels Sunwoo’s lips against his ear, whispering, “Let me make you feel good.” 

Chanhee’s head snaps towards him just as Sunwoo wets his lips with his tongue, hair pushed back and overall looking a lot less flustered than how Chanhee feels. Chanhee mouths, _where?_

Sunwoo just shrugs, laying a hand back on Chanhee’s thigh as he goes back to conversation. Chanhee sighs, holding onto Sunwoo’s wrist. Chanhee notices that slowly everyone has been filing out of the living room, the only left being Juyeon, Jacob, and Eric. 

He realizes Sunwoo is speaking to him when he feels a light slap to his thigh, bringing all of his attention to Sunwoo. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Chanhee nods, eyes half lidded as his thoughts are preoccupied with his stinging thigh. Looking around, he notices everyone is finally gone. Faint noises are coming from the kitchen but other than that it’s quiet. And empty. 

Sunwoo is pulling him up onto the couch with him, letting him sit down sideways against the arm of the couch, his thighs resting on Sunwoo’s lap. After pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, Sunwoo covers the majority of their bodies with it. Chanhee watches Sunwoo’s fingers as he turns on a movie, not caring about what it is. 

His dick is fucking pulsing and now Sunwoo isn’t touching him when he actually wants him to. He’s sitting there feigning interest in a movie Chanhee knows he doesn’t give a fuck about. So Chanhee gives in and he starts swirling his own fingers over his clothed cock, teasing himself, leaning his head back and making sure Sunwoo can feel him squirming around on top of him. 

Sunwoo grabs Chanhee’s wrist and holds it to his chest. Chanhee trails his eyes up to Sunwoo’s lips, reaching out his other hand to trace over them as he whines quietly, “Please touch me, it hurts.” 

Chanhee doesn’t care that anyone could walk in, he wants Sunwoo, he’ll take anything Sunwoo will give him. So when Sunwoo starts palming him through his shorts, it takes everything in him to be quiet. He moves further onto Sunwoo’s lap so that now his ass is right over Sunwoo’s half hard cock. He tries not to squirm, he really does, but the feeling of Sunwoo’s cock under his ass is too much for him. When he does squirm Sunwoo’s hands fly to his hips, gripping them tightly. He pushes Chanhee’s ass down onto his cock, grinding up into him. 

“A-ah, Sunwoo, too much, too much,” Chanhee’s words come out whiny and jumbled as he throws his head back. “I’m bad at being quiet, they’re gonna hear us.” 

Sunwoo reaches inside Chanhee’s shorts, tracing his middle finger all the way up his cock. He whispers, “Let them.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Chanhee whines, holding his hand over his mouth. The idea of Sunwoo wanting the others to hear what he’s doing, to hear him tease Chanhee, it makes Chanhee’s eyes roll back and his breathing a little heavier. It makes his cock twitch, his hole clench around nothing, and his heartbeat quicken. 

He doesn’t register when Sunwoo pulls his shorts down until they get caught on his knees and he has to reposition, letting Sunwoo pull them down off his ankles. With the previous lack of underwear he’s extremely exposed now, instinctually pulling his hoodie down to cover himself. He hears Sunwoo chuckle. 

Pulling his hands away, Sunwoo kisses at his neck as he replaces Chanhee’s hands with his own. Sunwoo plays with Chanhee’s tip, his fingers swirling around it as he sucks underneath Chanhee’s jaw. 

“F-Feels good,” Chanhee wants to say more but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is, “A-ah, ah, ah!” 

“I thought you didn’t want them to hear you?” Sunwoo cups Chanhee’s balls gently, his other hand still teasing his tip. Chanhee’s cock twitches up, his cheeks going red as Sunwoo says, “Oh baby, you’re so sensitive. Gonna cum any second now huh?” 

Chanhee nods, squirming around in Sunwoo’s lap, head thrown back, and his eyes glazed over. He doesn’t want to cum yet but he can feel it pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

“That’s okay, cum,” Sunwoo rubs himself against Chanhee as he speaks, now pumping him with purpose. “Let them hear you.” 

And then he feels it, it hits him hard. It’s dripping down Sunwoo’s forearm when Chanhee opens his eyes again. He grabs Sunwoo’s hand, licking his own cum off of Sunwoo’s arm. Something in Sunwoo’s eyes go wild when he does. 

“Fuck me still, please fuck me,” Chanhee whimpers, his breath still unsteady. He swirls his ass in circle motions over Sunwoo’s cock. 

Sunwoo shakes his head, gripping Chanhee’s hips to stop their motions. “No way, you’re too sensitive.” 

So Chanhee takes it into his own hands, sucking on two of his fingers before teasing his hole with them. Sunwoo rips his hand away, “Chanhee, you’re too fucking sensitive.” 

It works as motivation for him, shoving his finger all the way in his hole. It burns just as bad as every other time he’s done this. “I like it, Sunwoo.” 

“You’re too fucking much,” Sunwoo groans, grabbing Chanhee’s cheeks and kissing him hard, making Chanhee forget what he was doing, his finger gone stagnant in his hole. Then he felt Sunwoo’s cock against his thigh and he moaned, moving his finger around again. 

Chanhee continued to open himself up, the lack of lube being troublesome. But he likes the way it burns and aches, arching his back when he adds another finger. Then another. Sunwoo is staring at him with wanting eyes but Chanhee can recognize the hint of worry and decides to put his worries at ease. 

Pulling Sunwoo’s sweats and boxes down at once, he grabs Sunwoo’s cock. He tugs at it firmly a few times before lowering himself onto the floor in front of the couch, taking Sunwoo’s tip into his mouth after. Fingering himself isn’t priority anymore, Sunwoo’s cock taking up all of his attention. 

Sunwoo grips Chanhee’s hair as he gargles around the base of Sunwoo’s cock, trying not to choke. Chanhee _needs_ Sunwoo inside him and so he pulls off, not bothering to wipe the strings of spit that come. 

“Are you sure?” Sunwoo looks worried again.

Chanhee answers by straddling Sunwoo’s hips and slowly letting Sunwoo’s tip into his hole. The stretch is insane already, a burn coming from the lack of lube and Chanhee huffs out little breaths, trying to stabilize himself. 

“Chanhee-ya, are you sure?” Sunwoo says it more firmly this time, hands resting on Chanhee’s hips. 

Chanhee lowers himself further and further, ignoring the way his hole clenches as if it’s panicking from Sunwoo’s size, until he’s sitting flush against Sunwoo’s lap. That’s when he opens his eyes and looks at Sunwoo, eyes wild and in need. 

“You want to fuck me, just fuck me,” Chanhee says, breathy and fucked out already. 

His breath is knocked out of him when Sunwoo listens, pulling Chanhee up by his hips so that he can slam into him. He’s slow and every thrust is harder than the previous, his fingernails digging so far into Chanhee’s hips that he thinks he might bleed. 

Chanhee’s body gives up on him at one point, going limp and crashing against Sunwoo’s chest. Flipping him over, Sunwoo holds Chanhee’s hips up and let’s his upper half fall onto the cushions of the sofa. 

Chanhee feels the pool of drool getting on his cheek as Sunwoo fucks into him. He can barely breathe, his vision blurry, hips aching. He loves it, he absolutely _loves it._ He feels like a whore on display, anyone can see him (hear him).

Then he feels Sunwoo’s lips on his ear, breath tickling his skin. “Can I cum in you?” 

_Yes. Yes, yes please._ “Yes.” Chanhee is coming again, his dick twitching between him and the couch. “F-fuck...” 

Sunwoo is coming too, Chanhee’s hole warmed up with his cum. He thinks he hears Sunwoo call him a _pretty slut_ but he can’t be sure when he’s nearly blacked out. 

What he does hear is a gentle version of Sunwoo’s voice, “Hey baby... Baby, we need to go clean you up, c’mon.”

His shorts are back on him and he’s wrapped in a blanket. Realizing he’s not on the couch but being carried by Sunwoo to the bathroom, he holds onto Sunwoo’s neck. 

“You made a mess,” Sunwoo’s voice is playfully mean and Chanhee just shrugs. 

He feels Sunwoo’s lips on his forehead and he sighs. Time is fuzzy, before he knows it he’s in his bed with his head on Sunwoo’s chest. He can’t help when his eyes flutter shut again and his breathing evens out.

**Author's Note:**

> whoever was in the kitchen (juyeon and jacob) definitely heard them i am so sorry to them


End file.
